Family Days
by Auramaster24
Summary: A Series of One Shots about Joel and Ash's Lives. First chapter: What do you give that special someone when they took you in and Healed Your Heart?


Healing Of A Heart

I decided to do a special mother son moment with Johanna and Joel since I finally got a new laptop. I do not own Healing Of A Heart but I do own Crystal Waterflower, Michael Waterflower, and Joel Berlitz. Hope you enjoy..

The Viridian Mall was bustling with father's and their children buying that something special for that special woman in their lives. Mother's day was one week away and Joel Berlitz, older teen with light brown hair and cerulean blue beast like eyes walked quickly through the mall carrying two small bags. He was unlike other people. He was created by Team Rocket as the ultimate life form and meant to be a weapon. But due to his pure and innocent heart, he was going to be destroyed. Silver Ketchum had rescued him and he had his wife Delia had become like parents to him along with their good friends Crystal and Michael Waterflower. Last year after being freed by the bonds of the Dark Guardian Malic, Johanna Berlitz had adopted him and gave him a permanent home. So to him he had three mothers. Not just one. He began to pick up the pace looking for that perfect gift for Johanna. He soon ran into a man with fiery red hair and emerald eyes.

"Slow it down there knave."

Joel looked into the eyes of his "father" Michael Waterflower. "Sorry sir. I'm having trouble.." Joel started. But Michael seemed to know. "Finding the perfect gift. Let's have a seat. I'm sure I can help you out."

The two of them sat at a nearby beach. Mr. Waterflower then told him. "You know that all a mother needs is to know she's loved. But remember a real gift is one that comes from the heart."

The next few days, Joel practiced a song that he would play Johanna on Mother's Day. That special evening, the three families were having a get together at a nice restaurant in Pallet. At eight Pm the gifts were exchanged. Delia had received a gift certificate to the local spa from Ash a Riolu Figurine from Joel. Crystal had received a Milotic Figurine from her daughters and a Dewgong Figurine from Joel. Johanna had received a Piplup Figurine from Dawn. When it came time for Joel's present however he left. They all wondered where he went. The room became dark lighted only by spotlights on the stage. The DJ's voice came over the speaker.

"Who's ready for a little karaoke!?" There were cheers from the crowd. "All right! First off, happy mothers day to all you mom's out there. Speaking of which, One mother here is about to get a special present. Ladies and Gentlemen.. Joel Berlitz!"

Soft Piano music stared to play. They heard Joel begin to sing softly.

_With the healing of a heart_

_The hillsides grow green soils rich and dark _

_there's a clear running stream _

_and the past fades away with the melting of snow _

_spirits lift up wild flowers grow _

_with the healing of a heart_

_stars land in heaven _

_love lights the dark _

_with the healing of just one heart_

_just one heart_

_with the healing of a heart the whole world springs anew_

_fresh as forgiveness_

_sweet as the words I love you I love you _

_It's just so hard to say _

_I've been waiting I've been waiting_

_for a brand new day _

_with the healing of a heart _

_stars land in heaven _

_love lights the dark _

_with the healing of just one heart_

_love lights the dark _

_with the healing of just one heart_

_love lights the dark_

_with the healing of just one heart with the healing of a heart…_

As the notes played Joel added "Happy Mother's Day Mom." Once the song ended, Their were cheers from the audience except Johanna who had tears of joy in her eyes and a smile on her face as Joel came back. As Joel saw the look on his mother's face he knew he gave her one of the best presents she could ask for. Johanna couldn't have asked or thought for a better son. Every Mother's day Dawn and Joel do their best to give Johanna the best Mother's day she ever had. Though each was great to Johanna, nothing would make her forget that moment when Joel was on stage..

Surprise this was the first in series of one shots through our heroes lives. I been wanting to do a mothers day one shot for a while. I'll be doing a Ash and Misty next. Constructive Reviews are welcomed but no flaming.


End file.
